The Sacred Heart
by Darthe
Summary: I'm all alone, without you. I want you, I want you to hold me, I want you to love me. I'm all alone, without you.
1. Absence Makes the Heart Fonder, Right?

Preface

Sometimes true love hits you in the face, knocks you down, and beats you up and sometimes you don't even realize that you in, love until he looks at you and bends down, staring into your eyes and kisses you.

I'm currently staring out my car window plugged into my I pod. My parents think that this will be good for me, do I believe them, not a chance, they've lied to me before. I'm getting shipped to some British Prep Boarding School, because for the last year and a half I have been gradually spiraling down the path of clinical depression, or at least that's what my therapist tells me. And just FYI there will never be an at least that's what I told my therapist because when I was with Dr. Tuilli not a word came out my mouth. But anyways dressing in all black dying my hair black with silver highlight is not "normal" not something that a normal teenage girl should be doing, apparently normal teenage girls stress over dates and school, well I stress over the world and my music, is that so wrong?

Anyway we are almost at the airport and I was memorizing the way home, not that I would come home at all for the next 2 and a half years, I was memorizing the way because in the backwards way of life I bet I can get my drivers license in Britain.

Well I finally looked at the brochure, Beechwood Sacred Heart School, looks ok I guess… Sacred Heart, it has some potential. I get to live in an old Victorian House with like, total boy on girl Catholic School girl action every night! YAY! …not.

Anyway we arrive and wait wait here it comes 3…2...1...

"Honey let us walk you in." pleaded my mother.

" Not a chance, I got my bags and my tickets and my money for the taxi I'm good."

"But we want to say good-bye darling."

"Mother you said good-bye to me when you told me you where sending me her to clear my head and come back with a new out look on life." I repeated these worlds like a mantra having said them for the past 2 weeks in anticipation of leaving. Not like I was so ready to go to a snotty preppy school, the living embodiment of every single thing that I hated but I was ancise to leave my house to get out of the claustrophobic inducing tiny little redneck town that my father wait no lets go with, where Andrew, Cammi (which by the way was not how she originally spelled her name but once she met Andrew it was bye bye Cam, Hello Cammi the cute perky little try to be hip and sexy mom who wore yoga pants because they were see-through and would give Andrew a hard on so she could get in bed with him faster. I swear to god there is nothing more embarrassing than having to be in your room hearing over your music your freaking mother screaming because she was having an orgasm I mean come on!

Whatever back to the present where I was currently sitting in the waiting lounge for A4 flight path directly for Kent Britain. Sigh.

" Last call for A4 first class."

Well that certainly wasn't me. I was not even business flight I was coach joy. I'm hoping that I at least get to sit by some marginally hot guy to make the trip a little easier. Looking around at the titled floor and the paneling I realized that I was being stared at by the boy standing a little way away from me, he was wearing a dark blue uniform that looked suspiciously like the one on the brochure. I flicked my eyes up to his face and, gah! I was drowning in his deep chocolate brown eyes. My ipod slipped through my suddenly numb fingers and landed with a thump on the floor, with a shake I broke the trance that his eyes seemed to put me in. I bent down to pick my ipod up off the floor and rubbed my ear, having the ear buds ripped out of your ears hurt, if you don't believe me try it.

"Hello." Said a soft but deep male voice from somewhere above me. I glanced up and there he was mister tall dark and handsome all right! He was maybe 6 foot, with his all ready noted deep chocolate eyes a straight nose and the most surprising thing of all dyed black hair! His lips where pulled up into a small little smile, his full perfect lips but not glossy or anything, good, not gay!

"Yeah, hi." Was my slightly less thank brilliant greeting. Sometime I amaze myself, but now knowing I can't be any more of a loser, but I digress.

"My name is Eric." Eric stuck his hand out for me to shake…I guess so I took it, but to my great surprise (and who am I kidding delight) he brought my hand up to his mouth and gently kissed the back of my hand. Sock made me speechless as I gazed into his endless brown eyes.

"My names Silvia." I said, abet a little shaky, but hey, at least I got the word out at all. A quick smile lit up his features, damn he noticed how much effort it took to get those three words out. Well then as I can sink no lower…

"You got to Sacred Heart I assume seeing the costume, that's where my parents, I mean parole officers are sending me to do my time." I was rewarded for my smart-ass comment by another little grin. I was collecting these smiles now treasuring them and holding them close. My behavior was so unlike what I normally was that it took a moment to realize that I was trying or attempting to flirt! This could only be a bad thing because I've seen what "love" does to people, the Goth and Emo girls at school for instance, they were mostly all turned because one of their little boy toys cheated, dumped or did both to them. Sometimes I whish I was one of them there be choice and not be some strange longing, and sense of rightness when I was alone and listening to loud pound your heart out Thrash Core music.

"Your assumption would be correct, and seeing as your about my height I would guess that you're a Junior like me."

"Me, yeah I'm a Junior, unluckly."

"Why, unluckly, I think its pretty lucky becuase...." he cut himself off. Becuase WHAT!!! I wanted to scream? Becuase you feel this strange conection between us?You feel the lightning that you lips, your hand, on my skin created? But no, my seemingly unfailing confedence and survial skills kicked in.

"Well if I were a Senior i wouldn't be here. I would be 18 and have a car and be living at some remote beach where I can sit back and wr-listen to my music." No need to tell him that I'm a complete nut job and turn everything into a song. And I mean everything. The cords and lyrics for what this chance meeting could be were already flicking through my mind..

_Teach me to love_

_Heal my wounded heart_

_Save me, im drowning in you_

Something sompletly safe like that something that wouldnt completly label me for a stalker but leave some room for doubt.

"All Coach passengers to the loading dock. All Coach passengers to the loading dock."

"Thats us." And with a little grin Eric Grabed my hand that wasn't draging my suitecase and lead me to my seat on the plane, Right next to his.

End Chapter

So? What did you think oh nameless reader? Think im a hopless romantic, and that this story will have absolutly no action, just wait, it will. Stories have to start somewhere! Review!


	2. Wow, Didnt See That Coming

After arguing about who gets window, in which I refused to take it until Eric pretty much man handled me into the seat and put my suitcase in the luggage rack and offered to put my "army issued" messenger back up on the rack too. He didn't know, its not his fault, I will never part with that bag and the contents it holds. I pulled out my sketchbook and began to draw, without my permission my hand began to form the shape of a face, the gentle curve of a nose, the sweep of lashes on a cheek, the beautiful darkness of an eye, and last but not least a mop of black hair. I shaded in the light and dark, then added a halfway decent backround of a old oak tree, with the lyrics to the song that i started to write when i met Eric.. Oh my god i was drawing Eric. Damn Im keeping him around so i can draw like this all the time.

"Hey whats that?" Eric asked as he learned toward me to see, presumably what was on my page.

"Nothing." I replied and slamed the book shut and stuffed it in my bag.

Eric regareded me with a raised eyebrow. "If you didnt want me to see your porn all you had to do was tell me."

I thought he was serious until a slow smile spread across his face.

"Ha,Ha. Very funny lets play jokes on the new kid I see how it is now."

"Oh do you?" Another raised eyebrow and slow smile. (thats three smiles for my most likly to stop my heart smile collection) "Im starting to think that if you think that me joking about porn is the worst i can do then i havent done my job right."

"Your job, is that what I am?" I smirked. "I was starting to hope that maybe i ment something more, like a labor of love." Another smirk. "Or maybe i should just turn around and ignore you for the rest of the plane ride, and see if you can do your "job" then." I made air quotes around job, and started to turn away.

"I wouldnt do that if i where you...." I heard luaghter in his voice....

"And why ever not my dear english boy?" I said with a (very very bad if i do say so myslef) Britsih acent.

"Becuase the lady with the peanuts is here."

"And you think i like peanuts becuase....?" I said turning around, i was starving and omg my stomach just let out an enormous growl....great. I turned a color close to blood red.

"Thats why."

" Oh wow, you should be a lawyer."

Laughing Eric just asked for two bags of peanuts and two cokes and we passed the ride taking digs at each other....all in good fun you know, im gunna get him back for that last on though...just give me time. (and possibly a flamthrower but we'll see.)

End Chapter.....

so sorry it took so long for me to update im actually writing another book on top of this one soooo yeah . Reviews are amazing and just keep reading along with me amigos, and if your good santa might bring you a nother story....


	3. Queen Bitch

"Look there." Eric said as he pointed to the ground 14 hours, two naps and rounds of peanut throwing later. I couldn't help but notice his warm breath on my neck or the way his left hand is starting to curl around my waist. NOPE NOT NOTICING, AT ALL! Ok well internal freak out over I decided that hell to this I'm going to enjoy this. Whatever this is, and however long whatever this is I hope it lasts longer than I can live, but oh well touching ground on my new "home" according to step-bitch. But oh was I wrong in thinking that Cammi was the worst of my bitchy problems. Boy was I wrong. I was about to miss her this next bitch was so horrible.

So landing was hectic, I noticed that as we got closer to land, Eric got more and more remote. Until there was silence between us, a silence that screamed of secrets and strangers, I hated that silence, with as fiery burning passion. But besides my hate I also felt a strange sense of curiousness, I wanted to know what was waiting for him on the other side of the gate that we are now walking through. And as a squeal of girlish delight was heard and the thud of dropped baggage on linoleum flooring was heard I found out. And god I hated the answer.

The answer came in the form of pink bubble gum, and platinum blond hair, 6 inch heels, and a variation on the girls uniform that should be illegal on everyone. (OK so maybe not on hookers, but come on, thats why they're hookers... ) (no offense to hookers...) It was like the ultimate clieche the popular Catholic girl and the sad-sack/new/confused goth girl...(just to clarify goth= ruffly renaissance black clothing, loud music, techno, screamo, death core, hate core, thrash, heavy metal, lots of jewelry, maybe some makeup. Girl who was now kissing Eric like she never needed her own body back= rap,pop, Brittany Spears that kind of "music" (see i use that term loosely... very loosely) and not me, everything not me, screw just half a world away this freaking idiot was a whole flaming universe from where I stand...so help me help me, because i maybe, might want to kill her, just a little.) My fingers curled up into fists at my sides, gods i could feel it, just beneath my skin, that dark cold fire just waiting to be let out. I had to get control of my self, but the will to have control was being leached away by the confidence i felt with my power, the power of Hades occurring inside me.

I walked so i was in front of Eric, then I gently touched his shoulder. His eyes opened and locked on mine, his eyes said "I'm sorry" but i just shock my head and walked away denying myself the pleasure of touching his little girlfriend while I was all powered up like that. WAIT, WAIT, BACK UP FOR ONE FREAKING MOMENT IN THOSE BEAUTIFUL COMBAT BOOTS. Mortals die if i touch them while im all powered up, I should know I touched one once. I killed my own father. The only way he could have lived was if, if he was like me, but if he is then who, what is he? I looked down at my hand, the veins of blackness pulsing gently on the surface of my skin. I closed my hand on it. I need to work out, desperately. I needed to get ride of this, but first, my ride awaits.

A small, portly man in an old fashioned/just like you'd see in a movie chofuer uniform, stood, surrounded by 5 kids in SHP uniforms, trying in vain to get his sigh that read "Welcome all SHP students!" in bright happpy colors, did i mention that i was so not in the mood for bright and happy?

Once the love birds deemed there presence needed, we set out only to be bundled into a van, much like a mini-van only without the soccer mom vibe going on. A van to which I claimed shotgun to immediately. And sat for the rest of the ride in complete silence watching the scenery change from city to country, listening to friend catch up on life and lover catch up on each other. I felt my cold heart die just a little bit more.


	4. Look at me in the Moonlight

My arrival to SHP was not impressive at all. (Ok so maybe it was lets all take a moment to appreciate the beauty of the old purple Victorian house with dark green shutters and a rolling green landscape that stretches out as far as the eye can see and then some, and the blue sky, how do you get it that blue? And the small fluffy clouds sparsely set upon the background of the blue (oh so blue) sky, who am I kidding it was freaking unbelievable. But I am in my emo corner and would like for the whole world to be dark and gray for a while just to match my mood.) The contents of the van all shifted forward in their seats in anticipation, I however fell farther back in my seat, wishing with all my might to become invisible. To be able to leave or at least get through theses 2 and a half years as quickly and as quietly as possible, or that was the plan until I met Eric.

Eric, oh Eric, what mystery are you? Who are you? What have you been cursed with? What misery dots your past? These questions float in ever-larger circles in my mind. The net of my curiosity is thrown farther and farther out into the collection of minds in the van until I alighted upon Eric's. Now normally I would never think about touching another's mind… ok you got me all my teachers test were always passed with flying colors but come on, who's going to know?

_Eric._ I whispered in his mind. If he was one of us he would hear me, if he was not he would just here a whisper of the wind calling his name, or if he was one of us he would answer me.

_Yes, Silvia?_ Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! He heard me he's one of us he's like me. The strange elation I felt at this realization shocked me. The knowledge that I was not alone thrilled me to the core; I was painfully aware of Eric's presence in my mind and put up all my protective shields except for the one that allowed us to converse in this way.

_Who are you? What powers have you been born with? What curse have you been given? _I asked softly. I sent him and image of my face, confused and sad.

_Look at me in the Moonlight and I'll tell you the secrets of my soul. Look at me in the Moonlight and see me as I am, as I wish to be, as I will be. Look at me in the Moonlight and know that deadly knowledge of the damned._ His mental voice sang to me softly, his words caressed me and I drew in a shocked breath.

_That was strangely haunting, Eric. _I told him. He was amazing I know he wrote that. The way the words left his mental lips suggested that this was one of his most cherished verses.

_Thank you. Meet me tonight I'll be on your balcony at Midnight and I'll tell all. Leave a candle on the rail and I'll come to you. _I was amazed at his balls to be that romantic when his girlfriend was at the moment attached to him in a way that warrants surgery.

_No._ I answered. His reply was immediate.

_Why? _

_Because I don't trust you at all._

_Well, I promise tonight not to touch you._

_You promise, huh._

_Yes._

_Well then I'll see you at midnight. _And I severed the connection, painfully. I heard his painful intake of breathe. I smirked. Weakling. Still, so was I, because it wasn't him I was afraid of. I'm not afraid of anything except myself.

While our mental conversation had been going on the Driver had pulled us up into the long driveway, and to the front door.

I opened the car door, slammed it shut, grabbed my bag from the trunk and headed up to the front steps. The only joy I had was the thought that, I checked my watch It was 6:30 now, so in 5 and a half hours I would be with Eric again, and finally get to tell someone all my pain and not be committed to a mental ward….


End file.
